This research will formulate an input-output model to describe the NIAAA treatment center program in terms of client inputs, center inputs, and client outcomes after treatment. The model will then be tested using existing data from NIAAA treatment center monitoring systems; the results will shed light on the relative importance of initial client characteristics and treatment center characteristics for successful outcomes. Comparisons will be made to cross-sectional survey data for baseline information, and the research will also include results of a reliability study of the variables comprising the model.